Battle of the bands Catastrophe
by Kuwabara-Kitty
Summary: Kuwabara, once again losing a bet gets him and the guys into another mess. This time, they must form a band and compete against other bands in a 3-round competition. But something surprising, yet deliciously funny happens towards the end.read Karaoke Cata
1. Default Chapter

Hi, thanks for tuning in! This is the second story in my series, so please enjoy and please read my first story if you haven't already- It's called Karaoke Catastrophe.  
  
***We fade in on Kuwabara and Kurama walking down the street***  
  
Kuwabara: Wow! It sure is a nice day out.  
  
Kurama: Don't enjoy it for too long, it's suppose to storm tonight  
  
*** Two rival street fighters of Kuwabara approach him and Kurama.***  
  
Kurama: (looks accusingly at Kuwabara) Who are these head-bangers?  
  
Kuwabara: Grette Franch and Merleo Derognizo. They were my top rivals before I met  
Yusuke  
  
Grette: Yeah, so back away, Rose boy, while we remind Kuwabara of the old times.  
  
Kurama: (whispers to Kuwabara) Don't even think about fighting, Kuwabara, there  
Are too many people around. Suggest an alternative or something.  
  
Kuwabara: How about a bet!? One game of rock, paper, scissors. You name the stakes.  
  
Kurama: Kuwabara.  
  
Kuwabara: Don't worry, I won't lose this time. ((((this is referring to my 1st story))))  
  
Merleo: Ok. If we lose, you and your 'flower friend' here get control of our turf  
  
Kuwabara: And what if we lose?  
  
Grette: You have to enter against our band in the local battle of the bands competition  
  
Kurama: The what??  
  
Merleo: Battle of the bands. It's where you form a band of four people and battle  
Against other bands. We need you to enter because we only have 3 bands  
, including ours, entered in the battle and the officials say that without  
another band it will be cancelled completely.  
  
Kuwabara: Ok, Deal!!  
  
***Merleo and Kuwabara head of in the game AND..***  
  
Kurama: KUWABARA, YOU IDIOT!! YOU DID IT AGAIN!! Kuwabara: What!!??? He had to be cheating or something!  
  
Grette: Nope, Merleo won fair and square, so saddle up Kuwabara, the battle begins  
In 2 weeks.  
  
****TO BE CONTINUED. PLEASE REVIEW IT. IF I DON'T RECIEVE AT LEAST 10 REVIEWS THEN I WILL ASSUME THAT NOBODY LIKED IT AND DISCONTINUE THE STORY. THANK YOU**** 


	2. Learning to rock

HI!! Here's the 2nd chapter!  
  
**We fade into the guys standing in the gym. Kuwabara, Kurama, and Yusuke on one side-Hiei on the other***  
  
Kurama: Come on Hiei, I know you enjoyed the Karaoke competition and this  
Isn't much different  
  
Kuwabara: Yeah, you can even play songs that have already been written.  
  
Hiei: Oh, shut up bird brain! I should have figured that you'd get us into trouble again  
  
Kurama: Hiei, if you do this then we won't ask you to do anything again.  
  
Hiei: Really?  
  
Kuwabara: Yeah, and that's on my honor. We'll let you play any instrument you want!  
  
Hiei: Well.Fine, but you better keep that promise.  
  
***It's the next day and the guys are thinking of which instruments to play***  
  
Kuwabara: Well, the brochure for the competition here says that your band MUST  
have 2 guitars, 1 drum, and a keyboard. So who will play which?  
  
Kurama: Since none of us know how to play an instrument, I think we should do a  
random drawing  
  
Yusuke: I agree  
  
***They put the instrument names on separate pieces of paper and put them into a bowl. They all draw a piece of paper*  
  
Hiei: I got the drums? I don't know anything about drums!  
  
Kurama: I got the keyboards?!  
  
Yusuke: So that leaves me and Kuwabara with the guitars.  
  
Kuwabara: I don't know how to play the guitar!  
  
Yusuke: Neither do I!  
  
Kurama: How are we supposed to learn our instruments AND learn to play songs AND how to sing those songs all within the short time we have to???!!!**  
  
***Botan zooms into the room on her oar and lands with the grace, as usual.***  
  
All the guys: Botan?!?!?!  
  
Botan: Hi, boys. Koenma was listening to your conversation and thought that these might  
help  
  
**She holds out a box containing 4 glowing cubes- one blue, one green, one red, and one white**  
  
Yusuke: Don't tell me this is another one of Koenma's jokes is it?  
  
Botan: No. they're Intelligence Cubes. You absorb one of these quickly and painfully.  
They help you to learn extra fast so that you can learn to play your instruments  
And everything before the competition.  
  
Kuwabara: That's cool! Can it help us past tests too!  
  
Hiei: Kuwabara, I think you should have 2 of those IQ-boosters  
  
Kuwabara: jurk  
  
Botan: Settle down. I have to leave now, but pick a colored cube and put it into your  
Mouth while holding the instrument you want to learn to play. See ya!!  
  
* All the guys look at the box as if it had teeth* Kurama: Who's first  
  
Kuwabara : We shoud alldo it at the same time  
  
***Hiei takes the white cube, Kurama takes the red one, Yusuke takes the green one, and Kuwabara takes the blue one. They each hold their instrument(earlier rented from the local music shop) and put the spheres in their mouth. They all start glowing, and as soon as the glowing wears off, they know that they're ready for the competition.  
  
**ONCE AGAIN I NEED REVIEWS OR IT WILL BE DISCONTINUED** 


	3. THE COMPETITION

Hi! Here's the final chapter. Please review it when you are done. Thanks  
  
* We zoom on a bunch of people walking into a huge dome-shaped building with a big record on the front**  
  
Announcer: Welcome to the battle of the bands! Would our challengers team Franch, team Reximo, team Findo, and team Kuwabara please report backstage  
  
*We look at team Kuwabara backstage*  
  
Kuwabara: I should have known that you would name me the team leader  
again  
  
Hiei: Yup, we're not taking the heat if you mess up  
  
Kuwabara: Gee, thanks. By the way, what songs did we agree on? We wanted  
our  
Own songs, right?  
  
Kurama: Yup, I heard that you can get a better score that way. Also,  
because Botan's  
IQ cubes didn't teach us how to play famous songs  
like she said they  
Would, they only taught us how to play the instruments.  
We agreed on  
"Spirit Stars" Heart Ocean" and "Hawaii Time"  
  
Hiei: are those enough songs? I mean, we only learned to play and sing  
those songs.  
  
Yusuke: They should be enough, the pamphlet said that 3 songs were the  
minimum,  
And those were all the songs we had time to learn.  
  
Hiei: Kurama, what teams are we up against?  
  
Kurama: Franch, Reximo, and Findo  
  
Hiei: (sarcastic) Sheesh, can I buy a vowel for those names?  
  
Kuwabara: Shhh! They're announcing the order we go in.  
  
Announcer: 1st will be team Reximo, 2nd will be team Findo, 3rd will be team Kuwabara  
, and last will be team Franch. Each team will sing all 3 songs at once  
. Let the Battles Begin!  
  
* Team Reximo goes onto the stage singing songs entitled "This Kiss", "Drops of Jupiter", and "One last Kiss". During the first song however, the team leader's voice suddenly went really high, apparently from standing too close to the helium tanks. His voice remained that way through all the songs, causing them to get a 4.5/10 score.  
  
*Next was team Findo singing "My girl", " Kiss on my list", and "life is a highway". During the last song, however, the guitar strings on the lead guitar broke, causing them to get a 5.5/10 score.*  
  
And next was team Kuwabara! (read the lines as if the characters were  
singing). Their first song was "Spirit Stars"(blame the title on their  
day job)*  
  
Kurama: There's a light in the sky like no other  
  
Kuwabara: A light that can show me the way  
  
All: I need it now and every day  
  
Hiei: Never let it fade I pray  
  
All: Spirit stars, spirit stars. As long as you're here the future is  
ours  
  
Yusuke: This one small light is as powerful as the greatest evil  
  
Kuwabara: It could put evil in a rut  
  
Kurama: (improvising) Or kick Karasu's butt  
  
*Hiei, Kuwabara, and yusuke try to not burst out laughing*  
  
All: As long as we have these spirit stars, the future is ours  
  
Hiei: Never let it fade away  
  
All: (getting slower/ending) I pray  
  
* The crowd claps for their 1st successful song as they gear up for  
"Heart Ocean"*  
  
Kuwabara: I always thought this love would last  
  
Kurama: But you through it away. Everyday  
  
Yusuke: I prayed that my love would be enough  
  
Hiei: But you through it into the  
  
All: Heart Ocean.  
  
Kurama: Filled with broken  
  
All: hearts from the past. They thought it would last  
Hiei: Now I see that I'm a fool  
  
Yusuke: To think I would never lose my cool  
  
Kuwabara: As I drown in the  
  
All:(slowly) Heart Ocean  
  
*The crowd goes wild over this one and anticipate their last song "Hawaii  
time'*  
  
Kuwabara: We've needed this time for so long  
  
Yusuke: Just a time we could remember  
  
All: Forever. It's Hawaii time  
  
Hiei: Time to let the lime-light fade  
  
All: It's Hawaii time as it rolls along with the waves  
  
Kurama: The sun will warm these broken hearts  
  
Kuwabara: As along the beach we will run as fast as the eagle flies  
  
Hiei: It's just what we need. To pull this together  
  
All: (slow) Hawaii Time  
  
* The crowd goes wild as team Kuwabara gets a 9/10 score*  
  
*The guys bow and walk off stage and they are now in first place*  
  
**Team Franch walks on and sings their originals "Lullaby hearts", "Just  
Enough", and " Go tell her". They do a perfect performance and get a  
9/10**  
  
Announcer: Well, it looks like we have a tie, which means that team  
Kuwabara and  
Team Franch will each sing 1 more song for the tie-  
breaker. Now  
Let's flip a coin to see who will go first  
  
**We look at team Kuwabara panicking backstage**  
  
Hiei: Another song?!!?  
  
Yusuke: We only had those three  
  
Announcer: And it looks like team Kuwabara will go first  
Kurama: Well, it looks like we're going to have to improvise the whole  
Thing, like they do in 'Who's line is it anyway'  
  
Kuwabara: yeah, I love that show. Here's how it works- we pick a subject  
to sing  
About and each of us sing one line at a time.  
  
Yusuke: Ok. I'll take the 1st line, Kuwabara-you take the 2nd, Hiei 3rd,  
and kurama 4th  
  
Kurama: And everyone, just play the 'A' note on your instruments so that  
we're in  
Tune. Ok let's go  
  
Hiei: Wait,Wait. What is the subject we'll sing about?  
  
Announcer: (insistent) Come, on team Kuwabara the clock is ticking!  
  
Yusuke: Just hurry out there, we'll play along as we go.  
  
* The guys go out there, play a continuous 'A' note on the instruments  
and improve the song*  
  
Yusuke: (trying to avoid picking the subject) I never thought I could  
live without  
This only thing I've been thinking about  
  
Kuwabara: (trying to think of a subject) It's so  
Filling, you know it won't be killing. All I need  
is my(hesitates)  
Vanilla pudding  
  
Hiei: (thinking about how much he wants to kill kuwabara for choosing  
that subject)  
Sweet and yet tart, it goes straight to my heart oh, I want  
it 24/7.  
  
Kurama: (trying not to laugh) It sends me straight to heaven, Such a  
heavenly treat  
  
Yusuke: (now wishing that HE had choosen the subject) It is so sweeeeet  
  
Kuwabara: It's better than a girl, it is my whole world  
...  
**They continue with the hilarious improvising and THE CROWD LOVES IT.  
The laughed hysterically the whole time and team Kuwabara gets a 9.5/10  
score.**  
  
**Team Franch sings their own song " War and Peace", but the serious song  
is no match for the comedy "vanilla pudding" and they only get a 8.5/10  
score, making team Kuwabara the winners!*  
  
**We look at the guys in their apartment**  
  
Kurama: So Hiei, how did you like it  
Hiei: We may have won, but that was the most idiotic thing ever!  
  
Kuwabara: We'll Hiei, It looks like.*Kuwabara looks at Yusuke and Kurama  
as  
They seem to under stand and the 3 bellow out..*  
  
YOU'VE LOST THAT LOVING FEELING NOW IT'S GONE,GONE, GONE*Hiei interrupts  
them.*  
  
Hiei: You 3 better shut up or you're going to be GONE,GONE,GONE  
  
*They all laugh as they gaze at their 1st place trophy*  
  
****PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY!!!**** 


End file.
